IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa says the Kapinoy Network's role is "to establish a more TV industry."
October 9, 2013 “Provide counter programming with the useful shows that people see. In fact, that’s the first thing we wanna do, we wanna be different, we wanna show programs that actually allow people a choice,” says IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa about the Kapinoy network's programs that will premiere on October 14 as part of its HapoNation and PrimeTastik primetime block. “It’s a totally different viewing experience and programming for everybody,” promises IBC-13 President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa about the network’s new primetime programming during its trade launch last week. With HapoNation and PrimeTastik, IBC-13’s primetime block will offer new entertainment, sports and news and current affairs programs from Monday to Friday, morning to evening, starting October 14 with the conclusion of the PBA Governors Cup championship series of the San Mig Coffee Mixers and the Petron Blaze Boosters that IBC is strengthening its signal in the provinces to make sure the PBA games to make adjustments in its schedule to accommodate the PBA basketball fans all over the country will have better access to the league to make the coverage of the games more accessible nationwide feature bigger attractions, more celebrities, more promos, better competition and a bigger stage. Under the new set-up on IBC, with simulcast over IBC News Network (INN), the schedule of the PBA games with the double-header on Wednesday and Friday games to be aired from 7:30 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. Sunday games will be from 4 p.m. to 8 p.m. Ms. Boots believes the new shows will be as successful as their weekend programs, which they introduced few weeks earlier with the tagline Panalo Weekend adds a new program on its weekend line up. “We wanna provide counter programming with the shows that people see. “In fact, that’s the first thing we wanna do, we wanna be different, we wanna show programs that actually allow people a choice,” said the IBC President and CEOs to improve on Channel 13's programs to match Channel 2 and 7's quality of programs, to buy a contract agreement of Viva Communications, Inc. through Viva Sports, the sports television blocktimer over the radio and TV coverage rights of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) from Solar Sports to be able to raise and generate more revenue to IBC, to ensure its capability as a business enterprise. IBC shows have helped boost Channel 13's ratings to the certified number 3 position thanks to the PBA and NBA games under IBC Sports. Also, the PBA and NBA basketball games broadcast live on the undisputed number 3 station IBC-13 and the UHF 24-hour news channel IBC News Network (INN), respectively for the basketball leagues of NBA and PBA fans position as the No. 1 professional league in the country and of basketball as the nation’s most-viewed sports. He explained, “We want shows that talk about people in an intelligent and provocative way—shows that actually talk about issues, shows that actually talk about things and has better dialogue because we’re targeting the masses, progressive, and superstars viewers targeting at the same time at the standard viewers will likely raise the floor price for Channel 13 with a biggest source of income to give all-out support to its marketing group. “We’re actually providing a different program experience.” NEW DAILY SHOWS. On Monday, October 14, IBC-13’s primetime block will start with the heartwarming fantaserye, Carita de Angel airs weeknights at 6 p.m., topbilled by Mutya Orquia as the leading role Dulce Maria, with the sexy actress Sam Pinto and the veteran actor Rodjun Cruz. For the first time, actor Richard Yap known as Sir Chief will host a game show via The Weakest Link at 7:30 p.m., which is a local franchise of the U.S. hit. During the launch, The Weakest Link ''takes advantage of features 8 contestants the chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode and another prize of P50,000 at stake for lucky viewers with the help of the audience. The primetime slot gives viewersfrom drama series. Weeknights at 9:30 p.m., a primetime romantic teleserye on Philippine television, ''Safe In The Arms Of Love top-billed by IBC drama princess Cristine Reyes. Completing the cast of Safe In The Arms Of Love are Diether Ocampo, Cogie Domingo, Lance Lucido, Mark Gil, Cherie Pie Picache, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Vandolph Quizon, Say Alonzo, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora and Biboy Ramirez, directed by box-office director Wenn V. Deramas in a captivating story of love. FOREIGN SOAP DRAMA. With PrimeTastik, The Kapinoy Network will also introduce a telenovela and a Koreanovela on primetime, which is a first in Philippine television. A new meaning as IBC-13 offers a back-to-back airing of telenovela La Madrastra and the Koreanovela Glory Jane, which will be aired at 10 p.m. and 10:30 p.m., respectively. La Madrastra, a telenovela starring the Mexican star actress Victoria Ruffo tells the story of María, a woman who lost twenty years of her life after being falsely accused of murder and who returns to Mexico to exact revenge on her husband and friends who abandoned her and to see her beloved children once more. Glory Jane, on the other hand, a new Koreanovela starring Korean sweetheart Park Min-Young plays a nursing aid who remembers nothing of her past but only her name as she on Philippine Television. Jane is a happy and determined girl who works hard for her future, but ironically she has no memory of her past. NEWS AND CURRENT AFFAIRS. In his speech during the trade launch, IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa mentioned the fusion of news and public service in their news and current affairs shows. “We believe that there will be a merger of news content and public service, according to IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza, news desk officer Nick Mendoza and public affairs director Mayet Camacho. “Today, my friend in news will actually show you how we will push news in a way that not only get the news there but also in a way that creates public service,” said Ms. Boots. In line with these, IBC News and Current Affairs, the network's news organization, strengthens its commitment to be the credible source of information by introducing Report Kay Boss!, Linawin Natin, Good Take, Snooky and Bitag, where viewers can now look forward to the various government, public affairs, investigative and public service shows every night starting at 11:30 p.m. Kapinoy viewers will see Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar anchoring the network's flagship national primetime news program Express Balita airs on weeknights at 6:30 p.m. continues to be the dominated rivals of TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza and Czarinah Lusuegro will deliver the network's new improved late-night national newscast in News Team 13 at 11 p.m. The goal for creating the new show to increase the commercial value of the government-owned IBC-13, which the sale as part of the Philippine Government's privatization efforts hat goal was achieved. Through this new lineup, IBC-13 hopes to offer viewers "a complete menu of program to satisfy every viewer’s cravings for tasteful entertainment programming and relevant news and current affairs information all week long." IBC-13 has been the revenues from the airing of the PBA and NBA games from Viva Sports. The major source of revenues, Boots Anson-Roa, Eric Canoy, Lito Ocampo Cruz and the majority of the members of the IBC's board of directors in additional airtime. The Kapinoy Network able to negotiate with Viva Communications, Inc. for more favorable terms, such as, an increase in the rate and cost per hour of broadcasting PBA and NBA games, additional commercial spots for IBC, and more airtime for public service announcements. All these further revenues and enhanced goodwill for IBC in the loyal viewer base nationwide. In his speech, IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa: "We know that our success as a network can be good for the industry. Provide grand communication needs and advertising needs, we can work together to establish a more broadcast and television industry—and that is our role." IBC-13 eyes stake in KBS, MBS and tvN-owned Korean television station Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC), the government Eric Canoy-led sequestered network that operates the flagship station IBC-13, to acquire a stake in the a leading Indonesian television station with Korean Bradcasting System (KBS), Munhwa Broadcasting Corporation (MBC) and the Southeast Asian-Korean network tvN, paving the way for Channel 13’s bid to go regional, the sequestered by the government of PCGG This as IBC president abd chief executive officer (CEO) Boots Anson-Roa said they are spending around P10 billion this year and next largely to expand the network’s reach nationwide. From a current reach of around 85 percent of the national urban areas nationwide, IBC-13 aims to cover 95 percent by the middle ofthe year. Boots said IBC, MBC, KBS and tvN are still in the initial stages of negotiations parent company in the conglomerate Arirang also belongs. Korean Broadcasting System owns the single biggest shareholding in Philippine Long Distance Telephone Co. (PLDT), Kapinoy Convergence and Globe Telecom, while Lito Ocampo Cruz is managing director and vice-president. Boots explained that the amount of investment by The Kapinoy Network into the Korean TV network as well as other details of the investment have yet to be threshed out. He said this venture will allow the Philippine network not only to have a presence in Korea but also the rest of the region and international as well. He said they envision IBC-13 to become a pan-regional multimedia company with presence all over the Asia. In a statement, IBC-13 said yesterday that with South Korea being the fourth most populous country in the world, the investment in surely fuel to be a multimedia leader in Asia. Aside from being a regional player, Roa emphasized that they are also going international, offering programs intended for overseas Filipinos. He revealed that IBC-13 is forming an international company in joint venture with PLDT, Kapinoy Convergence and Globe Telecom that will be responsible for marketing, distribution, and sale of content to other countries, whether through satellite, cable and IPTV and Web TV. The new company will be offering a Filipino channel to countries with huge population of Filipinos such as the United States for North America, Japan, Europe, China, Hong Kong, Japan, Guam, Hawaii, United Kingdom, Indonesia, Malaysia, Australia, New York and the Middle East. Rivals ABS-CBN Corporation offers The Filipino Channel (TFC) while GMA Network has Pinoy TV and GMA Life. Boots said their bid to go international will begin and starting with a launch scheduled in the first quarter in a yet unspecified country. Also yesterday, IBC-13 announced it is set to make Philippine television changes for good. “There is no turning back as the country’s third television network embarks on the greatest expansions in business, infrastructure, and technology ever seen in the local broadcast landscape for the past decades,” it said. Barely a year since IBC-13 was launched as the Kapinoy Network under the ownership and management of PLDT and Globe, officials said the network has shown unparalleled growth in programming content, signal strength, and overall popularity among an expanding viewership base all over the country and in other parts of the world. Symbolize IBC-13’s growth is the rise of its new studio complex in IBC Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City, consisting of a nine-story corporate building and two five-story buildings for news and production. “Civil works with P2.5 billion. Fully fitted, around P5 billion of privatization,” Boots revealed. To be located at IBC-13’s new home will include 13 studios as well as a leading edge digital video archiving system called media asset management as well as other highly advanced broadcast systems that will propel the network to the forefront of broadcast technology. IBC-13 is also the first to bring all-digital TV viewing to the country. Ready with high-definition cameras and HD-ready equipment, The Kapinoy Network can easily make the switch once the National Telecommunications Commission (NTC) orders all networks to go digital while IBC HD will also be launched by 2013, making IBC-13 the first local network to broadcast in high definition. Officials said this will consummate the convergence of PLDT and Globe are multimedia platforms as IBC-13 gears up to go mobile and online. The first local TV website to use adoptive rate streaming, Channel 13 online page visitors will enjoy less buffering and download time for videos and other content. Its news program will be online, with catch-up TV and video on demand (VOD) being uploaded on its website as well. The network likewise announced that is the first in the country to utilize the news automation (NAS) system from Avid, which will give news writers and editors the digital flexibility and proficiency to have their news stories ready for airing at the quickest possible time. IBC-13 also acquired the latest equipment including two units of electronic news gathering (ENG) vans, satellite news gathering (SNG) vans, outside broadcast (OB) vans and one sports OB van with up to 30 multiple camera setup with super slow motion for sports coverage. “When we started, people thought we were just blowing air in aiming to reach the number one and two spot. We have accelerated our momentum and we have completely dominated weekend primetime. We took the fight where the pie is biggest and that is primetime. A different ballgame altogether and we will be attacking other timeslots,” Espinosa said. The Kapinoy Network also revealed that it will be more aggressive production business and is entering into a number of co-production deals with companies like Viva, Regal and other independent companies.